Vegeta and Bulma's Child From The Future!
by Hell Fighter Juunanagou
Summary: What happens when Vegeta and Bulma have a child from the future? When they discover they are sailor scouts? As Bulma says "You'd better pucker up my little Saiyan prince of love!"


Bulma and Vegeta were standing outside watching the sunset (actually Bulma was standing on Vegeta's foot, while he was trying to make a run for it).  
"Isn't it beautiful Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
Vegeta growled. "Get off my foot woman." he said.  
"If I do that, you'll just try to make a run for it." Bulma said.  
"That's the point woman." Vegeta said.  
"Oh Veggie-chan it's so pretty." Bulma said. "Just look at the goddamn sunset!"  
"I told you not to call me Veggie-chan in public." Vegeta said. He looked around in a panic.  
"No one's around Veggie-chan." Bulma said. "It's just you and me."  
Vegeta continued to look around for spies. Bulma sighed.  
"Oh Veggie-chan........" Bulma cooed.  
"What?" Vegeta asked. He glared at Bulma.  
"If you give me a kiss, I'll get off your foot." Bulma said, making eyes at him.  
Vegeta gagged. "Can't I do some death defying stunt or something?" Vegeta asked. "Go fight an impossible enemy? Go find all seven dragonballs in under an hour? Go eat ChiChi's cooking and live?"  
"That last one is just plain impossible." Bulma said. "Now if you want to be set free, you better pucker up my little Saiyan Prince of love."  
"Must I?" Vegeta whined.  
"Yes!" Bulma yelled. "Now stop with the yacking and start with the kissing!"  
"Oh well....." Vegeta said. He leaned towards Bulma to give her a kiss when all of a sudden........THUNK....a little girl fell on Bulma's head, getting the kiss instead of Bulma.  
"What?!?" Bulma yelled.  
"What?!?" Vegeta yelled.  
"Daddy!" the little girl yelled. She had bright blue hair sticking straight up like Vegeta's and blue eyes.  
"Daddy?" Vegeta asked.  
The little girl climbed off of Bulma's head.  
"Vegeta is your daddy?" Bulma asked.  
"Right!" the little girl said.  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
"I don't have no stinking children except for Trunks!" Vegeta yelled.  
"You bastard!" Bulma yelled. She kicked him between the legs and ran off.  
"Explain yourself you sniveling little brat!" Vegeta yelled.  
"I'm from the future!" the little girl said. "My name is Gena. You and mommy have me in the future, Crystal Tokyo."  
"Who's your mother?" Vegeta asked.   
"Bulma is of course!" Gena said.  
"So in the future, Bulma and I have another sniveling brat, and you're it?" Vegeta said. "So you're a half-saiyan half-earthling?"  
"1/3 saiyan 2/3 sailor-scout." Gena said. "I'll explain later. Now we have to find Bulma."  
At ChiChi's House  
"That bad tempered midget cheated on me!" Bulma yelled.  
"He's a bastard." ChiChi agreed.  
"I hate him!" Bulma screamed.  
"All men are pigs." ChiChi agreed.  
"But honey....." Goku said.  
"Not you sweetie." ChiChi whispered.  
"Down with men!" Bulma yelled. "Now pass me the bourbon."  
"Woman!" Vegeta yelled, barging in the room. He was dragging Gena behind him.  
"Are you and your little bastard here to gloat?" Bulma muttered.  
"That's no way to talk about our daughter." Vegeta said.  
"Our daughter?" Bulma asked. "Our daughter? I think I'd remember having another kid."  
"I'm from the future mommy." Gena said. "I'm from Crystal Tokyo. My name is Gena, you're my mommy and Vegeta-chan is my daddy."  
"You're from the future?" ChiChi asked. "Like Trunks?"  
"I come from farther in the future than my brother Trunks did." Gena said. "I come from when Neo Queen Serenity rules over the world and the moon kingdom. It's a time called the Silver Millenium and we live in a place called Crystal Tokyo."  
"You're my daughter?" Bulma said.   
"Right!" Gena said. She hugged Bulma.  
Bulma turned red. "I'm sorry I kicked you, well, you know, there." Bulma said.  
"It's alright Bulma." Vegeta said.  
Bulma almost fainted. "You said my name!" Bulma yelled. "I wasn't even sure if you knew it."  
"Of course I know your name woman." Vegeta said.  
"And we're back to that." Bulma said. "Oh well, I'm kind of used to it."  
"Now what's this about 2/3 Sailor Scout?" Vegeta asked.  
"Oh right!" Gena said. "I'm 1/3 saiyan and 2/3 Sailor Scout. Both you and mommy are 1/2 Sailor Scout!"  
"What in HFIL is a Sailor Scout?" Vegeta asked.  
"The Sailor Scouts are the mystical protectors of Neo Queen Serenity and her family." Gena said. "They have special powers and special transformations."  
"Transformations?" Bulma asked. "Like when Vegeta goes super saiyan?"  
"Kinda like that." Gena said. "I'll show you." Gena pulled a henshin stick out that looked like the planet Vegeta on top of a blue heart. "Chibi Saiyan, Make Up!"   
Bright blue lights surrounded Gena and replaced her regular clothing. When they went away she was wearing a light blue fuku with a dark purple ribbon on back and a tiara with the planet Vegeta on it.  
"I am Sailor Mini Vegeta!" Gena yelled. "I fight for the honor of the planet Vegeta! On behalf of Vegeta, you are destroyed!"  
"Wow!" Bulma yelled. "I can't believe it."  
"That's not all mommy." Gena said. "You and daddy can transform too."  
"You mean I have to wear a dress?!?" Vegeta screamed. "No way!"  
"Of course not daddy." Gena said, giggling. "Mommy, you say Earth Protector, Make Up, and daddy, you say Super Saiyan, Make Up."  
"Well here goes nothing." Bulma said. "Earth Protector, Make Up!" Crackling blue thunder surrounds her and replace her regular clothing. When they went away she was wearing a dark blue fuku with a dark green ribbon on back and a tiara with half of the Earth on it and half of the planet Vegeta.  
"I am Sailor Earth Protector!" Bulma yelled. "In the name of the Earth, you are dust!"  
"This is rediculous." Vegeta said. "I better damn well not end up in a dress! Super Saiyan, Make Up!" Turbulent yellow lightning surrounds Vegeta and replaces his regular clothing. When they faded away he was wearing dark blue saiyan armor with his white chest plate, with the planet Vegeta emblazoned on it, and dark blue gloves and boots.  
"I am Prince Vegeta!" Vegeta yelled. "For the honor of the planet Vegeta, you are dead!"  
Vegeta looked down at what he was wearing. "Hmmph." Vegeta said. "At least it's not a dress."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I need reviews to write more (at least 3)...grrrrr....and good ones! 


End file.
